


Drowning Rat

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Series: Self-Destructive [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Barebacking, Choking, Hitting, I am going to Hell...., Join me!, Light Bondage, M/M, Mindbreak, forced blowjob, very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Takes place during S5E10!!"I told you what to do and now you do it. That’s how this arrangement will work Juice if you don’t want to throw your sorry ass at the mercy of the others. Let me tell you right now, they will tear you apart and I won’t stop them. You want to keep your betrayal secret? Then you do everything I say and you don’t ask questions. Now strip."





	Drowning Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys this is extremely violent rape so please don't read if you have an issue with that!!! 
> 
> If you do decide to carry on maybe you will join me for a therapist session later.... XD

‘Do you want to earn your way back in? A Pardon.’ Juice felt his heart skip a beat and he looked at Jax through red rimmed eyes. Hot tears continued to fall down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop the occasional sob. He was a pathetic mess but he saw no mercy in the other man’s glacier blue eyes. If anything, he saw a vicious glee as if the sight of Juice falling apart entertained him and that was a terrifying thought.

‘What does that mean?’ There was nothing else Juice wanted more but some primal instinct warned him that he was making a deal with the devil. Whatever the price for this pardon was Juice didn’t doubt that it would require a huge sacrifice.

‘It means you do everything I tell you to do. And I make sure your betrayal never hits the table. It stays between us.’ Jax’s calm voice was unnerving. Juice kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but it was hard to doubt the other’s promise when he looked deep into Juice’s eyes and there was something there bordering on sincere concern. It was a sliver of the Jax Juice had known when he’d first joined, back when he’d been a prospect. What ever happened to that boy with a kind smile and large heart? What ever happened to all of them?

‘Yes, of course! The club is all I got, you know that. Just tell me what you need me to do.’ Jax’s expression hardened and whatever concern Juice thought he saw before was gone in the snap of a finger. Juice nearly took his words back but he knew that wouldn’t play well for him. Jax was the kind of guy he could say no to, especially considering the fuck-up he was directly responsible for. He was entirely at the biker’s mercy.

‘Strip.’ Juice was not expecting that and the surprise was clear in his widening eyes.

‘What?...’ Juice hoped Jax would grin and say it was all a joke but the man was deadly serious.

‘I told you what to do and now you do it. That’s how this arrangement will work Juice if you don’t want to throw your sorry ass at the mercy of the others. Let me tell you right now, they will tear you apart and I won’t stop them. You want to keep your betrayal secret? Then you do everything I say and you don’t ask questions. Now strip.’

Juice swallowed down the lump in his throat and got to his feet, his legs so shaky they nearly collapsed under his weight. Tears were flowing down his face anew and his fingers were visibly trembling. He removed his cut first, placing it carefully on the back of a chair, before he somehow took off everything else. The fear was paralysing him and once he was fully exposed to Jax hungry stare, for a moment, he forgot how to breathe. He’d never felt this vulnerable in his whole life, not even when he’d swung by a chain from a tree branch.

‘Come here and suck me off.’ Juice began shaking his head, his lips trembling.

‘Jax please…. Come on man, don’t make me do this, please-…‘ Jax banged his fist on the table and Juice’s plea died in his throat.

‘Come here!’ Jax glared at him from his chair and to Juice he looked like a cruel king demanding the respect of his subjects. In a way that was exactly what was happening.

Somehow Juice found the strength to drag his feet and kneel before Jax, chancing one last pleading glance up at the MC president. It did nothing and in that moment Juice realized that this was happening. He was at Jax’s mercy and no matter how much he begged or cried the man would push him to his limit, all to test his loyalty. What was more, Juice caught a glimpse of that perverse mirth again and his heart shrunk to the size of a flea.  

His hands moved as if independent from his mind, opening the fly of Jax’s jeans and lowering his boxers so the prominent erection could spring free. The sight of Jax’s cock hard gave him pause but he could tell the other man was getting impatient. He drew in a steadying breath which did nothing to calm him and he gingerly licked the veiny shaft. He’d sucked cock before so he wasn't entirely out of his depth but he’d never been forced to do it. He took as much of the length in as he could and began bobbing his head, focusing to bring Jax to completion as quickly as possible.

‘You can do better than that Juicy.’

Juice didn’t have time to question the meaning of Jax’s words before a hand at the back of his head pushed him down, forcing the cock further down his throat. Jax held him there and Juice’s fingers tightened, grabbing the man’s thighs for support. He struggled to accommodate the member pressing uncomfortably against the back of his throat, swallowing around it and concentrating on breathing through the nose. He felt light headed and thought he would pass out from the lack of oxygen but Jax removed his hand just in time. Juice gratefully lifted his head but before his mouth was freed the hand pushed him down again.

Juice was little more than a stringless puppet as Jax took charge of him, fucking his mouth with wild abandon. The thrusts were harsh but calculated, proving that despite his vicious punishment Jax was still in total control of his actions. Juice felt the member grow as the pleasure built and he knew Jax was close. He didn’t have time to think as hot cum spurred down his throat, forcing him to swallow or choke. When Jax let him go he fell on all fours, a coughing fit taking over and he had the urge to throw up but through some inhuman act of stubbornness he managed to keep the contents of his stomach where they belonged.

‘Get up.’ Juice couldn’t look at Jax as he stood. He desperately wished this was the end of it but he knew better than to delude himself. ‘Go to the bedroom and stretch your hole open. I’ll give you five minutes and then I’m coming in. Let me tell you this, I won’t go easy on you so if I were you, I’d use those five minutes wisely.’ Juice couldn’t believe his ears. He understood that Jax wanted to prove a point but to take it so far…. It was beyond cruel.

‘Jax-…’

‘Go!’ Juice snapped his mouth shut and after a second’s hesitation marched to the bedroom. He eyed the bed wearily. This was where Jax slept with Tara, his old lady and the mother of his child. How could he defile all that by turning Juice into his bitch? His limbs felt heavy, the joints turned to stone as he sat on the edge. The sheets had floral patterns, obviously Tara’s choice. There was even a framed photo of the whole family on the nightstand, smiling while in a park, and Juice couldn’t bear to look at it. He turned the frame around.

Juice didn’t doubt Jax’s promise. If he didn’t prepare himself, even a little, the man would tear him apart without an ounce of pity. Juice scooted back on the bed and tenderly touched his opening. It had been a while since he'd played with his ass and it was showing in how tight his hole was. Under normal circumstances he might have enjoyed the experience, he knew his stuff, but everything about this felt wrong. 

He had no lube and he was sure Jax wouldn’t take kindly to him opening drawers in search of some. This was probably all part of his trial. He would have to make do with spit. As he coated his fingers as well as he could he hoped against hope that getting rammed in the ass dry wasn’t as excruciating as he’d heard. In all likelihood it was even worse but he’d live with it. He’d said that he’d do anything to keep his path and he’d meant it.

Using this newfound determination, Juice began pushing a finger inside. It was unpleasant and his muscles weren’t eager to open to the intrusion. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, ignoring the alien sensation and beginning to scissor the walls apart. He let out a hiss at the burning stretch. If he was having this much trouble with two fingers then how in the hells was he supposed to take Jax on? He’d seen the man’s cock. It was nothing to laugh at and Juice whimpered when he imagined it splitting him open. He pushed three digits in and out, hoping to loosen the muscles as much as possible because it would be his only defence against greater pain.

‘Time’s up.’ Juice had been too focused on his task to hear Jax’s approach. He quickly drew his hand away and made to close his legs but the other man was on him in seconds, keeping his legs wide open. Juice held back every instinct to struggle as cold fingers dug into his flesh, leaving angry crescents behind.  

‘Please…’ Juice had to try one last time, as pointless as it would be. He was desperate and a pitiful sob hammered in that desperation but the result was all too predictable.

Jax’s hand shot out and backhanded him across the mouth. Juice’s head whipped to the side and a trail of blood gathered at the corner of his mouth where Jax’s ring cut the skin. He was stunned, not from the pain but from the act of Jax raising his hand to him. Before he got his wits back he was flipped around and his hands were pulled harshly behind him. Jax was binding them with something and it took Juice a minute to figure out it was his MC belt with the SAMCRO logo stamped across the buckle. The leather was strong and Jax tied it so it cut deeply into the thin wrists. Juice gasped but didn’t struggle. It wouldn’t free him and it would just piss Jax off which was something Juice was very desperate to avoid.

Jax manhandled the smaller body onto his knees so his ass was raised and he pushed the legs apart. Juice buried his face into the pillow, refusing to acknowledge that any of this was really happening to him. That became impossible when he felt the head of Jax’s cock nudge against his entrance. He had enough time to widen his eyes and let out a soft whimper before Jax snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt inside Juice’s inexperienced body. At first all the Puerto Rican could feel was intense agony, the tendrils of pain shooting up his spine and branching all over through his nervous system. He struggled to breathe but Jax didn’t give him enough time to work through it before he started moving.

Juice cried out as Jax rammed into him over and over and over again, not giving a fuck for his comfort. He bit on the pillow to stop himself from screaming until his throat was raw. After a while the pain began to subside but it wasn’t like it suddenly became pleasure. Juice was simply numbed to the sharper edge of his violation. His voice quieted down to a heavy gasp which was almost forcibly pushed out of his lungs every time Jax shoved his cock up his ass. A few times he even felt something close to a spike of pleasure, probably Jax accidentally hitting his prostate, and Juice could even imagine it being enjoyable if it weren’t for the fucked-up circumstances.

Juice suddenly felt drained, a bone weary exhaustion coating him like a blanket. He welcomed it because it meant he would pass out soon and that meant he wouldn’t feel the hurt. His eyelids felt heavy and his body was limp, the only thing holding him up being Jax’s grasp on his hips. He was so close to unconsciousness he could taste it but even that comfort was viciously ripped away from him. Jax turned him on his back without any warning and slapped him across the face again. Juice’s eyes were unfocused so Jax left another hand print on the other cheek and a third, until Juice was wide awake and the pain assaulted his senses with renewed vigour.

Whatever numbness sedated him before was gone and Juice felt like he would break apart. Being forced to look up at Jax made everything so much more real and he couldn’t draw his gaze away from the blue, darkened pupils. He felt like he was drowning and he was desperate for a lifeline but he knew Jax wouldn’t throw him one. Jax’s movements became more brutal, more erratic and he grasped Juice’s semi-hard cock in one tight fist. The pressure was enough to make Juice squirm but Jax brought him to full hardness whether he liked it or not. That was an added cruel trick on top of everything else. Juice would have at least had the freedom to deny liking any part of this vicious assault but now his body was forced to draw pleasure from the act. It gave a whole new meaning to the old adage, _add insult to injury_.

‘You know the thing about rats Juicy? They’re pests, a scourge on this earth. The only good rat is a dead rat and even then they’re a nuisance. A cat will kill a rat but it won’t eat it because everything about the fucking pest is poisonous.’

Jax wrapped a hand around Juice’s throat and began squeezing. The Puerto Rican whined and whimpered but couldn’t speak as the fingers cut off his air supply. The other hand was still jacking him off while Jax fucked him bloody. Juice’s eyes began rolling back and his back arched, his lungs starving for fresh oxygen but getting none. Through his addled haze he felt heat splash inside him and knew Jax came. The fucked up part was that it prompted some sort of orgasm to ravage through him as well and his cum shot out in ribbons across his chest.

Juice thought he caught a glimpse of St. Peter and the pearly gates before Jax let go and air rushed to his burning lungs. He gasped and coughed, his body curling in on itself. He didn’t know what to feel first, the pain in his lower back, the residue of a very questionable orgasm, the white spots dancing at the corners of his eyes? Or maybe the imprint of Jax’s fingers on his neck. They brought the memory of a certain chain all too clearly to his mind…

‘If you step out of line, even for a second, I won’t hesitate to do what you’re supposed to do to a pest. You question me one time and I kill you. It’s a very simple arrangement. One even you can’t screw up Juicy. Are we clear?’ Juice nodded way too fast, not daring to strike another sore nerve with Jax. He’d just seen a side of the man he hadn’t thought existed and he wasn’t in a hurry to see it again.

‘Good. Go clean up and get dressed. Then join me back at the table. We still have things to discuss. You still have a long way to go before you earn my trust again but this was a nice start.’ Juice shivered, saying nothing as he watched Jax get dressed. Before he left the bedroom Jax stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him. Some of the ice was gone from his eyes and Juice was nearly lulled into a false sense of security but now he knew better than to let his guard down around Jax.

‘I’m really sorry this had to happen Juice. You betrayed me and the club, your family. Believe me when I say you hurt me far worse than I could ever hurt you.’

Juice opened his mouth to say something, probably beg for forgiveness, but Jax left before he could form a syllable. He didn’t think it possible but fresh tears bubbled up inside him and he hugged his knees to his chest, losing himself in his misery. Eventually he would pick himself up and put the pieces of his broken life together but for now he couldn’t hold back the tears and he didn’t even try.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you did it.... Hopefully it wasn't an entirely unenjoyable read.
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY!!! XD


End file.
